Ronald Potter (character)
Biography Early Life Ronald lived on Tatooine with his mother, father, younger brother Oliver Potter and older brother Gregory Potter. Ronald’s father was a graduate of Pilot Academy and Gregory followed in his footsteps. Ronald had every expectation of doing so as well and therefore felt himself “doomed” when he received a rejection letter from Galactic Republic Senator Tarkin, with Tatooine Agriculture Academy as a recommended alternate school. Ronald despaired of this fate, both because it would not involve flying in space and because every plant he touched seemed to turn to dust. Things changed dramatically for Ronald when, the next day, he received a letter from Principal Antilles of Coruscant Jedi Temple, inviting him to attend. The letter was accompanied with a note from Jedi Grand Master Yoda stating that the Force was strong in Ronald and it would be good to teach him. The letter came as a complete surprise, as it was highly unusual for anyone Ronald’s age to begin training as a Jedi. Still, Ronald was tentatively excited as he knew, amongst other things, that Jedi get to use some sort of “laser sword.” First Year Upon his arrival at the Jedi Temple, Ronald Potter felt as if he did not fit in, placed amongst students who had been using the Force and capable of feats such as levitating suitcases to the tops of their bunks using only the Force. He also had to deal with obstacles such as bullying students and arriving late to class due to having his watch set to Tatooine time. Despite this, Ronald soon made a couple of close friends, Bill Reggan, Ammon Kendels, and Eegan Reich, and began drawing Jawa Pilot comics for the school newspaper, and achieved good marks in most of his courses, save Basic Lifting with the Force with Master Yoda and the Wookiee Kitnum’s Physical Education course. He also developed a crush on a female student, Annabeth Skywalker. Heading into spring break, Ronald didn’t feel any closer to becoming a Jedi. Following spring break, Ronald and his fellow students began attending a number of new courses, including Master Yoda’s lecture on the Principles of the Force, as well as a study of Early Mandalorian Poetry with Librarian Lackbar and Advanced Lightsaber Dueling with Mr. Maulpres. He joined a Lightsaber Fencing Tournament, but continued to struggle greatly with lifting objects in the Force. At the tournament, Ronald caused a spectacle when he accidentally turned off Severus’ lightsaber during his duel with Ammon. Many believed this to be cheating, though Ronald had done it accidentally using the Force. Ronald’s final days of the school year were tainted with a widespread reputation of his being a cheater. Lonelier than ever, Ronald began walking around outside to pass the time. However, his second trip proved to be a near disaster. As he came across a wanted poster, he noticed Darth Vadermort lurking nearby. The hooded Vadermort immediately turned to face Ronald. Surprised and frightened, Ronald immediately fell to his knees and was soon cornered. However, Mr. Maulpres, who had previously sensed the danger, ignited his lightsaber and charged at Darth Vadermort, scaring him away. The Sith fled in his airspeeder. Realising how dangerous it would be to let Ronald stay in Coruscant’s underlevels, Mr. Maulpres guided him away. On the way, Ronald asked why he had saved him, and Mr. Maulpres merely replied that being annoying and deserving to die were not the same thing. When they arrived, Mr. Maulpres instructed Ronald to remain in his dormatory, and to not tell anyone what had happened. Unbeknownst to him, Ronald defied both orders by telling Annabeth and Ammon in the common room. He also apologized to Ammon. On 4 June Darth Vadermort was thwarted by Ronald, with the help of Ammon and Annabeth. The trio suffered a series of exhausting and difficult challenges in the Sith fortress in an attempt to stop the stone being stolen and Darth Vadermort returning to power. Throughout the challenges the group was picked off one by one and in the final task, Ronald was left on his own when Annabeth was unable to pass through; this left Ronald to face Darth Vadermort alone. Vadermort ignited his lightsaber and attempted to murder Ronald. Ronald fought back, but he did not have enough experience to face the Sith Lord. The fight ended when Ronald managed to Force-push the Dark Lord into a vat of flames. He then returned home with his friends. Despite his victory over Darth Vadermort, Ronald approached his final exam in lifting objects with the Force convinced that he was headed for “Plant School.” Convinced of failure, he decided he could relax and stop trying so hard, inadvertently achieving something that Yoda had stressed throughout his school term. Amazing both himself and his fellow students, he levitated several boulders high in the air, earning top marks on his exam. He achieved strong marks in his other classes as well, including Physical Education, and was voted Most Creative in The Padawan Observer End-of-the-Year Awards. He admitted to Master Yoda that he would return the next year. Before leaving, he received a delightful surprise in finding that his class schedule for the next term included Starfighter Flight Training. Returning home, Ronald’s dad suggested to him that he might apply for a transfer to Pilot Academy, but Ronald told him he’d like to stay at the Jedi Temple. He received a letter from Annabeth and his brother Gregory asked to see his lightsaber. After a year at the Jedi Temple, Ronald’s opinion was “Who needs Pilot School? I’m going to be a Jedi!” Second Year In his second year, Ronald helped Annabeth with the class pet program she organized. During this time, he helped her take care of a Voorpak from Naboo. As Annabeth watched, Ronald attempted to launch his own offensive, but Darth Vadermort easily brushed off his overhand and unleashed his own frenzy of attacks. Ronald was viciously driven back, barely able to protect himself against the Dark Lord’s furious lightsaber technique. Despite his own valiant efforts, Ronald simply could not find an opening. Squeaker, who was allowed to return for a little while, somehow located a small ship and attempted a rescue. As Ronald blocked a leaping slash from Vadermort and countered, he saw the ship approaching. Disengaging from the Sith, Ronald quickly freed Annabeth. He looked up, and was surprised to see a ship streaking overhead. Ronald quickly grabbed Ammon and quickly leaped aboard, Annabeth close behind. The trio got inside just as the hatch closed and the ship accelerated. As the ship headed for the top floor, Darth Vadermort was left fuming in the basement. Third Year In his third year, Ronald began the training with Mr. Maulpres. He still shared several classes with Annabeth and Ammon. Generally, Ronald and Mr. Maulpres were on neutral terms. At this point, Annabeth and Ronald started fully dating. Vernon Dudley and Draco Goyle pranked him throughout the year, though Ronald did not know Draco was helping. In the final exam for the semester, Ronald worked with Annabeth, June, Eegan, and Ammon, and they finished in 20 minutes. Later, Ronald navigated the Labyrinth of Doom. During this, he learned that Draco Goyle and Vernon Dudley had been pranking him all year. He then engaged Vernon in combat, and won. At this point Vermon revealed his true motives, causing Ronald to understand him more, and provide encouragement instead of snark in response. He then finished the maze sixth place. Battle of the Jedi Temple Suddenly, Darth Vadermort arrived at the Jedi Temple and demanded via hologram that the Jedi turn in Ronald Potter, or else be killed. Hearing this, the children decided they were ready to fight the Sith. Ronald decided that he needed to go. As Yoda and Kitnum threw up a shield with the Force, Mrs. Hilton contacted other allies with a call to arms. All students of age prepared themselves for the impending siege. The Battle of the Jedi Temple began as Darth Vadermort and his army approached the outer boundaries of the school. The stormtroopers destroyed the shield, and the battle began. As the two duelists screamed, Darth Vadermort redirected their path with the Force, guiding them away from the ravine. Soon, they crash-landed at the stairs of the Jedi Temple; the impact forced their lightsabers out of their hands. Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities Ronald was discovered relatively late in life to have a powerful ability to draw upon the Force. Identified as a force-sensitive by Jedi Grand Master Yoda and Principal Antilles, he was invited to attend the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where he quickly learned to draw upon the power of the Force. Though Ronald had trouble learning to trust the Force at first, he proved eventually be a powerful adept at the skill of telekinesis. He also learned skills in lightsaber combat and how to draw upon the Force to see visions of the present and future. In addition to Force skills, Ronald proved an able student when it came to the school’s more general curriculum in areas such as physics and home economics. Ronald was also a talented artist, having begun drawing at an early age. He published a series of comics known as Jawa Pilot that proved extremely popular with his fellow students at the academy. He is also a good pilot. Relationships Ammon Kendels Ammon Kendels became Ronald’s best friend during Ronald’s first year at the Jedi Temple. Ammon, along with Annabeth, Bill Reggan, Eegan Reich, Tegan Courtney, and RW-12, first met Ronald when they arrived on separate buses at the Temple’s docking bay. The two almost immediately bonded over the first few weeks of school (for Ronald; Ammon had been training for years). Ronald cemented his friendship with Ammon by rescuing him twice on Kashyyyk. After sharing several classes and having dormitories in a beeline from each other, the two grew even closer, and eventually gained another best friend in Annabeth Skywalker. As Ammon was highly intellectual, he was often called upon to help solve problems, from worksheet problems to a rising darkness. Annabeth Skywalker Darth Vadermort Darth Vadermort, who sought to destroy Ronald since the boy was eleven, was Ronald’s most dangerous enemy. The two of them had journeyed together into realms of power hitherto unknown and untested. Darth Vadermort wrapped their destinies together more securely than ever two Jedi were joined in history...both kin and mortal enemy. The two had their destines locked together ever since Vadermort sensed a boy would be able to kill him, two years before it actually happened. Vernon Dudley Bill Reggan and Eegan Reich Yoda Mr. Maulpres Greer From the start, Ronald was unsure how he felt about Greer; though he was clearly not someone with even the slightest inclination toward joining the Sith, he seemed wholly more superficial and self-serving than the likes of people in the Jedi Order and most of Ronald’s other peers. Greer was very quiet person and relatively weak in battle, quite Ronald’s opposite. In his second year, Ronald described Greer, amid others, as “... none of his real friends.” Mrs. Hilton Ronald first met Mrs. Hilton during their first class. From the start, Ronald was neutral about whether or not he liked Mrs. Hilton. However, it did please him that she usually had a good attitude and she had a habit of nurturing and promoting students who would allow them both to benefit educationally; on the other hand, she seemed to take into account genuine merit as much status within the community. Ronald tended to like Mrs. Hilton a lot more after she let him off for wandering around the halls at night “for the good of the galaxy” and helped him defeat Darth Vadermort. Ultimately, Mrs. Hilton’s actions allowed Ronald to get to Darth Vadermort, where Ronald took him down single-handedly via the Force. So in a very roundabout way, Mrs. Hilton assisted in Vadermort’s defeat. This led to Ronald being grateful toward her and paying more attention in the classes she taught for a time. During the battle of the Jedi Temple, Mrs. Hilton fought valiantly merely in Ronald’s name. Appearances *Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron *Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean From Corsucant *Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom Category:Protagonists Category:Ronald Potter Category:Jedi Category:Alive Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Killers Category:Swordsmen Category:Normal weight characters